His Favorie Chrsitmas
by blahblahturtle
Summary: All week Germany had been late to the Axis meetings. It was the day before Christmas, so maybe he had been preparing for a party? Soon to find out, this would be Italy's favorite Christmas. GermanyxItaly and Otaku!Japan. Based on a picture I found on dA!
1. Chapter 1

**His Favorite Christmas  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA... 'nuff said. **

**Pairing: Germany x Italy**

**Rating: T to be safe!**

** :P This was based on an amaaazingly pretty fanart picture called BEFORE CHRISTMAS by Kantree on dA. Please go and see it! :D**

**Let the story begin!**

**

* * *

**

This had been the strangest week of his life. Not only was Germany acting terribly strange around him...

But he had been late to every Axis meeting.

_Germany_ was late.

Italy scratched his head as he stirred in his chair uncomfortably. _What in the world is going on...?_ He thought to himself as the door busted open with a loud bang.

"S-Sorry for being late!" huffed a red-faced, frost-bitten Germany. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and tan scarf that flipped around as he rushed to the front of the room, gloved hands trying to keep a hold of the paperwork in some folder. Italy never really payed attention in these meetings, so he had no idea what the papers were for.

"Germany-san...?" Japan squeaked, obviously perplexed as well, "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine," Germany responded a little two quickly for both Japan and Italy's liking. Was he broken if not sick, then?

"Ve~ Are you sure? You're face is red and you've been late every day," Italy added, hoping that his comrade would realize that _something _had been wrong.

Before giving a response, the two caught eyes for a moment. In Germany's blue orbs flashed a plethora of emotions Italy had never seen in his eyes before: worry, fear, anxiety, and something else that Italy couldn't name to save his life. It was strange.

"N-No! I am perfectly fine!" Germany raised his voice and his face flushed a red deeper than any case of frost-bite could make it. It was something else.

Italy opened his mouth to speak against it, but then froze. All he would do was just retaliate even further, so why bother? He closed his mouth and let his mind lightly drift into wherever it went during meetings.

~()~

He jumped at the sound of Germany smacking a book shut. "This meeting is adjourned." He muttered, twitching slightly as he grabbed his papers. "Japan, I need to talk to you."

"Ooh~ Can I-?" Italy began to ask

"ALONE." Germany added, grabbing the sleeve and tugging the short nation by the sleeve out of the room. Italy frowned. _I wonder what he's doing..._ Tomorrow night was Christmas Eve and Germany seemed to be overworking himself again. Maybe Germany had been setting up for a party? Italy considered the thought for a minute but then discarded it. He'd been to Germany's house almost every night and not once had he seen him prepping for any festivities.

With nothing else to do, the Italian took advantage of the moment to squeeze in a tiny nap.

~()~

"So I've come to this conclusion..." He began, keeping his voice low. Italy would probably be eavesdropping on this conversation. Or sleeping. He hoped for the latter of the two.

"That...?"

"I think I'm in love with Italy." Germany whispered hesitantly. The two of them had been sleeping in the same bed for years. Italy had always begged for hugs and kisses. The few times Germany had agreed, he felt that he had wanted more. Like a strange addiction. As a soldier, he had to hold back the temptation, knowing not if it was just something Italians do or more than that.

"A-Ano... Germany-san, Italy-kun told me about Valentine's Day. Did you get this out of a book again?" Japan asked.

"...No. Not this time. Valentine's Day was... I don't know..." He responded, putting a hand to his face. He knew that he had scared the crap out of the nation by suddenly coming on to him like that. But for some reason, he felt this was more... real. Genuine.

"I want to do something for him."

"Are you positive about your feelings this time?" Japan asked.

"...Y-Yes..." He answered not so confidently. Why did love have to be so awkward?

Suddenly, he saw a spark in Japan's brown, emotionless eyes. It was a spark of passion. Japan smirked.

_What the hell-?_

"_FINALLY!" _He whispered loudly.

_Shit, he's in his crazy Otaku mode...!_ Germany grimaced as the Japanese man exploded into a fiery rage of fandom. This wasn't going to end well for him.

"I know just what to do! Failure will never be accepted!" Japan roared eyes set ablaze by the newfound task.

~()~

When Germany boomed his voice for Italy to come with him and Japan, Italy jumped. How long had he been asleep?

"Ve~Japaaaan~! What did you guys talk about?" Italy asked earnestly, hoping to find an answer. The only reply he received was a glance of joyful intensity.

_I hope getting broken isn't contagious..._ Italy shuddered, following the two nations out of the meeting room.

~()~

* * *

**AND DONE~ FOR NOW~ So Germany's broken and Japan is insane. What has this world come to? Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, onto Chapter 2~! Before I begin, I wanna say thanks to all the reviews/story alerts/favorite stories! I swear, each time I saw one I smiled at it like a idiot... or like America gazing into the buns of a fresh hamburger. XD**

**Thank you guys/girls so much! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA... 'nuff said. **

**Pairing: Germany x Italy (but there's hints of Spain x Romano in here too~!)**

**Rating: T to be safe!**

**Sorry for Romano's language...**

**Chapter 2, BEGIN!**

* * *

Maybe all he needed was some space to clear his head.

_Ve~ I really don't like that idea..._ Italy thought, almost sighing it out loud. He paced through his house; up and down, in and out, everywhere and anywhere he could go. The inability to be able to sleep was driving him crazy. On a normal night, he would be lying in bed next to Germany. On a normal night, he would kiss Germany's cheek goodnight. On a normal night, Germany would be there and help him sleep.

Tonight was no normal night. At all.

Finally he retired to his bed, yet brown eyes refused to close. "It's about time you came to bed," his brother murmured from the other side, "What the hell have you been doing?" Romano's voice was groggy, as if he had some sleeping problem as well.

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, _really_? Damn, I didn't notice!" he growled. His brother was on his stomach, his voice being muffled by the sheets. "What's going on now?"

Veneziano paused. He wanted to explain everything to his brother terribly, but he knew that all he would do was yell at him. Romano wasn't a huge fan of Germany, so the conversation wouldn't end well. "Romano, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, bastard."

"No..er... well... how do you know... if someone... likes you...?" the younger of the brothers asked shyly. _Shyly?_ Italy was the nation of _lovers_, so he should know how to answer this himself. But with Germany...

He felt different.

Every time he had flirted with a girl in any other place, he had always been the flirter, not the flirt-_ee_. It was a whole new field of romance for him. If it was there in the first place.

Then again, he had no clue if it was.

"If someone likes you? You mean likes-loves you?" Romano asked hesitantly, probably knowing who the someone was. "Well... damnit! It's hard to explain!"

"But how did you know that Big Brother Spain liked you?" Veneziano responded. His brother flushed violently and slid his head under the pillow. He murmured something inaudable.

"Ve~? What was that?"

"Fuck off and go to sleep!" Romano squeaked.

The younger of the two let out a sigh. In the state Romano was in now, it would be fruitless to ask any further questions. So many things were unanswered.

Over the past year, Germany had slowly been acting stranger. It began in February with the infamous 'San Bueno Valentino' incident. Ever since then, a small blush flashed across the nation's face whenever he and Italy had locked eyes. It would fade quickly. Maybe that is another technique that soldiers learn: to hide their emotions.

But why wouldn't Germany just come out and say it...?

Did Germany love him in the first place...?

He felt redundant of himself and attempted to rest. To his surprise, it worked.

~()~

"Must _she _be here too?" Germany muttered, blue orbs glaring at the newly-oh-so-bubbly Hungary who was prancing around the small, empty square.

"Oh, of _course_ I should be here! I – I mean _we_ – have been waiting for this for so long! It's finally happening~!" She squealed. Had he been that obvious that he had feelings for his ally? Ignoring her, he glanced at Japan, who had the same fanboyish passion on his face.

"This has to be PERFECT!" Hungary began to rage, having what Japan called an 'Otaku-flare'. Her eyes burned the same way Japan's had earlier that day.

"So..._ this_ is the best thing to do?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes scanned the mini-plaza, now garnished in unlit lights and a large tree in the middle.

"Yes! It'll be so romantic!" Hungary swooned, fantasizing outcomes Germany dared not to think of.

"I've got the timing set up, so you'll have nothing to worry about, sir. I will not accept failure." Japan bowed, eyes flamed in determination, "Now go and have the day with Italy-kun. Hungary and I will manage everything here."

Germany nodded, not feeling the slightest bit confident. Hesitantly, he turned on his heel and began to meander to Italy's home.

Why _didn't_ he feel confident? He was positive that he felt for Italy more than just a close friend. He assured himself that Japan and Hungary had the situation under control. If this plan was so concrete, why did he feel like a nervous groom about to be married?

He wasn't getting married though. (**A/N:** That's a story for another day, no?) Was confessing a larger step than he thought? If he could only say those three words without doubt...

Before he knew it, he was knocking on Italy's front door.

~()~

"Germany!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his friend out of natural instinct. Then he jumped back, feeling awkward enough already.

"Ve~!" Italy squeaked, cheeks pink, "H-Hi Germany! Where's Japan?" _Why do I feel so nervous? _He thought. The three of them were supposed to spend the holiday with each other today.

"He got the flu," Germany said quickly before Italy could protest, "He's asleep now, so we can't go visit him."

"Oh.. okay, ve~ So I guess it's just you and me today, huh?" Italy smiled hollowly. This was the exact opposite thing he wanted to happen today. Just him and his potential crush,

Germany, alone. Spending the next who knows how many hours together. _Alone._

Well, today was going to be fun.

~()~

**Well, this is going on longer than I thought... I'm hoping to have the whole story complete by Valentine's Day as my gift to GerIta fangirls everywhere~! Reviews and favorites are very much cherished (which I wanna thank again for all of those who did before~)**

**Sorry there wasn't much crazy Otaku!Japan action, but now with Hungary being his assistant, there should be more to come (especially for Germany's epic Christmas surprise~)! **

**Blahblahturtle OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't update in time before Valentine's Day... OTL**

**I had lots of school problems, so.. yeah. It's highschool, and the drama bug has been going around lately. =_=**

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: GermanyxItaly**

**Oh yeah, and THANKYOUSOMUCH for the revies/faves/story alerts! It makes me very happy. (Swear, I see one and I get all :D and warm/fuzzies inside~)**

**CHAPTER 3, HERE WE GO~!**

Before he knew it, Italy was walking alongside with Germany, bare hands brushing against each other occasionally, throughout the streets of his homeland. "So what are we going to do today?" he inquired cheerfully. He figured that the 'Japan got the flu' story was something made up to get Italy to himself. For some reason, it didn't feel as awkward as he thought it would have. It actually warmed his heart slightly.

Maybe that's what knowing that you are loved feels like.

"Oh, uh..." Germany began to stutter, as if he had just woken up from a daydream, "H-How about we go to that restaurant that was went to the other day. The one you really liked."

"Oh, you mean_ I__l Ristorante del Rinascita_? Sure!" he beamed, knowing that a fresh bowl of pasta was at the end of this crazy, confusing tunnel. The two began to walk at a slightly slower pace, the restaurant being a few meters away.

Once more, Fate manipulated their hands to contact each other. When Italy glanced up, he caught sight of Germany's blushing cheeks. He smiled, embracing the feeling of being loved, and took the nation's hand into his own. He stifled a giggle when Germany jumped.

"Ve~ You're acting so shy today, Germany! Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. It's just the cold and I have a lot on my mind, so..." Germany sighed, loosing his words toward the end. Italy's eyes soon began to meander around the shops until they were face to face with the restaurant doors. Unfortunately, they were greeted by a red _Sorry, We're Closed!_ sign.

"Aww. They're closed." Italy whined, pouting at the door.

"Uh..." Germany began to panick. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He thought, completely thrown off by the fact that it _was_ Christmas Eve and most likely, every restaurant in town was closed. He rubbed his forehead, trying to come up with a solution to this catastrophe.

"Well, that's a shame, ve~? Maybe we can go back to my house, make some food and have a picnic or some-" Suddenly, a little girl rammed herself into Italy's back. "Ve~?"

"Veeeeee! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" the girl squeaked, burying her face in the back of his jacket. _Heh. Sounds like just a normal Italian citizen,_ Germany thought.

"That's all just a bunch of bullcrap! It doesn't say anything!" A boy called after her, sounding very agitated.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Italy asked, sounding as if he was a motherly figure. Maybe Hungary had rubbed off on him when he was younger...?

"T-There's a legened that says th-that if you take the little can opener thing on a soda can and bend it back and forth while saying the ABCs, when it breaks off, th-the letter it stops on is th-the n-name of y-your true l-love!" She squeaked out of fear.

"It's all a bunch of bullcrap! If it broke on an 'i' doesn't mean that Isabelle is my true love!" The boy growled.

"Why don't you two go back to find your parents before you get lost, okay?" Italy said, waving them off. The girl bursted into a sprint and the boy followed.

"H-Hey! He said go back to your..." Germany shouted, but lost the words. The two were already out of sight and earshot, so it would matter not.

"Germany, Germany!"

"What?"

"Do you think it's true? The soda can thing?" Italy chirped, astouned by the superstition. He was beaming like a child on Christmas morning. "Well, it could be, but I don't believe in those kind of things." The lad just responded with a pout.

With a sigh, Germany put a hand on his forehead and said "Do you want a soda?" With that, Italy lit up again and nodded. "Come on," He said, walking toward the nearest machine. Suddenly, he felt a foreign appendage slip around his arm. "Ve~Ve~ Let's go!"

Thankfully, Italy failed to see the blush creeping along his cheeks.

The two walked for a minute -the machine farther away than Germany had believed- appearing like a happy couple on a date. His heart cried out at the thought. How wonderful would that be, without the awkwards "We're just friends" atmosphere! Hopefully that would all end tonight with Hungary and Japan's Master Plan that not even Germany himself fully knew of.

-x-x-x-x-x-

His mind was racing. _Is it true? If I get the letter 'G', would that mean that the story is true...?_ Italy thought to himself. Then he rethought it again and again. Even though he was the nation of lovers, romance was still as complex as a spider's web.

Also as fragile.

Confusion attacked in waves, capturing his limbs and controlling them or stealing his lips and voicing it's own version of the nation's thoughts. His head began to throb somewhat. Hopefully the soda will clear it out some.

The money was devoured by the machine, as if it hadn't had a financial meal in years. Two cans dropped down, both as cold as the snow under their feet. With a fizzy hiss, the cans opened their metallic mouths. "_Beviamo!_" Italy squeaked, confusion taking control yet again.

Or_ was_ it confusion?

They clinked cans as if they were giving a toast, Italy eagerly guzzling down the sweet, fizzy liquid. As soon as the can was emptied, he took a hold of the metal and began to twist. When it missed the letter 'G', his eyebrows shot up and he hesitated.

"Is something wrong, Italy?" Germany asked, an eyebrow raised at his frozen position.

"Wha-huh? N-No! I'm fine!" Italy chirped and continued.

Germany began to watch intently, wondering what it would break off at. _Germany, look at yourself! Believing in this kind of mischief, how childish!_ His concious hissed furiously. Rebelliously, he still observed. With a pop, it finally snapped off.

L.

L is for Ludwig. _Ludwig. _Italy failed to fully stifle his gasp. Ludwig was Germany's human name; one only used if Italy seriously needed Germany's attention. The world went silent. Not even the sound of pedestrians chatting or snow crunching the snow broke the atmosphere.

Germany's voice did.

"I-Italy..." Germany said with a blush.

"_Si?_" Italy squeaked.

"What do you do when you get to Z?" He asked, holding an empty can, fingers resting on the opener.

"Um.. start over I guess?" the shorter nation squeaked, closed eyes somehow staring at the metal encased in the German's hands. _If only I was that can, with your warm hands holding me..._ Italy thought, unsure of what he was thinking.

He jumped when the can in his friend's hands made the same popping sound.

"F." Germany whispered.

_F_

_For Feliciano..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"D'aaaw! Look at them! Their so cute! I doubt either one of them knows the other is blushing!" Hungary squealed behind the bushes, cautiously keeping it low.

"Did you set it up that way, Hungary-san?" Japan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it PROVES that they are MEANT to be~!" She whooped.

"And so will tonight." Japan said.

"And so will tonight" Hungary smiled, rejoicing their master plan.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Later that night...**_

Germany led the other nation to a bench in the abandoned square -families and friends inside, celebrating their Christmas Eve together. Italy wished that he could do the same, but his brother was enjoying the night with Spain.

"Aaa~ My feet are so tired!" Italy whined, stretching out slightly. Tilting his head up to the sky, he glanced at the stars, alligned like a painting not even the most talented of paiters could paint within their liftime.

"Walking around all day can sure wear you out, huh?" Germany sighed, a slight sound of exhaustion escaping his lips.

Suddenly the bell tower began to ring.

_Bing bong bing bong..._

_Bing bing bing bong..._

_Bing bong bing bong..._

His blue orbs jumped to the large tower and saw the hands. 11:45.

Fifteen minutes before hell begins.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yaaaaay~! I FINALLY UPDATED~! I'm sorry! I love you all, it's just that... I kinda... have somewhat of a life... xD**

**I'm hoping to finish it soon! :D **

**Blahblahturtle OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN DUN DUNN! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BACK. :D LET THE HELL BEGIN!**

**I've been gone for like EVAR and it's because of school. Every time I thought it would clear up, it came back all the more confuzzling and scary. **

**Random announcer: What's your opinion on drama, blahblahturtle?**

**Me: It's bad... O3O**

**Announcer: SUPER! **

**NOW LET'S START THIS THING!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the show do NOT belong to me! If it did... I would have enough money to pay to get into a different highschool. **

**Warnings: Fluff and shonen-ai (boyxboy)!**

**Enough of my ranting~ LET'S GO!**

* * *

**Time- 11:45 PM.**

The night air was cool and he could sense that the snow was about to fall. He turned to his partner in crime, whispering "Is it ready...?"

"Yeah, just a-" She began to say as she was tying up the wires. Suddenly, one of them snapped, making the square's lights dim. "DAMNIT!" She shouted, but was hushed by Japan. Hungary could be really loud sometimes...

"What? What happened, Hungary-san?" He asked, deeply concerned over the issue.

"I blew a fuse! You don't happen to have a flashlight, do you Japan?"

Chocolate eyes widening, he shook his head. Why now, just a few minutes before the romancing was to begin? Germany and Italy's perfect night of love -_and yaoi!,_ Japan thought- was ruined! Buying a new wire wasn't an option, since the stores were closed, and now the lights wouldn't light. All of their hard work and hours of preparation were in vain.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"You _do _have a plan 'B', right?...Right?" Hungary squeaked, reminding herself to keep her voice low. Her expression looked panicked and disappointed like a boy who got a pair of underwear instead of the awesome new race car that he wanted. "_A-Ano..._ I-I thought you had one..."

"WE'RE SCREWED!" Hungary wailed, falling to the ground in defeat. She was going to loose the bet she made with Prussia.

_**A Week Before...**_

"_Yo, Hungary!" Prussia called out, using a pillow from Austria's couch as a shield. Wielding her frying pan, she cautiously stepped forward. "What do you want now, idiot?"_

"_Would you mind making a bet with me?"_

_Hungary appeared unamused._

"_It involves yaoi, which I know you love-"_

"_Y-YAOI?" She squealed, dropping her weapon with a loud bang. The passionate wildfire began to burn in her eyes, hungry for male love._

"_Yeah. If you can get me an awesome shot of West and Ita kissing, I won't say I'm awesome for a week! But I'd still be awesome~" Prussia snickered._

"_YEA- Wait, what's the catch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. There was always some sort of catch when Prussia came up with his silly bets._

"_You know how when you take pictures on your camera how they have a date and stuff? You have to get it on Christmas at EXACTLY midnight." Prussia explained._

"_What do I have to do if I loose?" Hungary asked._

"_Hm... I don't know, but I'll come up with something AWESOME, kesesese~" Prussia cackled._

_With a huff, the Hungarian nodded. It's Prussia, so it would probably be something lame anyway. If she had the right help, this shot would be _easy_._

_**Present tense**_

_Yeah, I'm screwed, _Hungary thought. She groaned and smacked her fists into the earth. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with that idiot!"

"A-Ano.. I think we can think of something." Japan said calmly. Suddenly, he turned around and pumped a fist into the air, the world set ablaze by his fiery determination. "We will get that picture, no matter what! Don't give up, Hungary-san! Soon, the perfect couple will be MADE!" He roared.

"Should we call and tell him what happened?" Hungary asked.

"Y-Yeah.. he won't be too happy about it, though..." Japan sighed, beginning to dial Germany's number.

* * *

**Time- 11:53 PM**

The brunette's head twitched, ears listening for another yell. "Wh-What was that?" He squeaked, beginning to panic. His heart began to pound in fear. Were they being watched? "Is it just me, or did someone turn all the lights off?"

"There's probably a couple of _idiots_ screwing around." Germany muttered, emphasizing the _idiots _part. Suddenly, the German National Anthem begin to play. In one motion, he slid the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "What is it now?"

Italy couldn't hear the other line very well, but it sounded like a man with a panicked voice. Germany's face twisted into a mixed expression of being upset and anger. "Well what do you mean she blew a fuse? That's just perfect. All the stores are closed now, idiots! What are we going to do?" He paused, letting the other end of the line respond. He wondered why Germany had been yelling. Was there a big problem going on at his house? Breaking the silence, he sighed and turned around, rubbing his blond head. "I can't help you out, there. Think of something, _soon_." With that, he clicked the button and cut off the call.

"Ve~? What's wrong, Germany?" Italy asked, feeling concerned.

"I-It's just something at work, that's all." Germany said. _ Everything has gone up in smoke. All I wanted to do was just tell him how I feel..._

And that was when Finland heard the call.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Time 11:57 PM**

The two were standing now, being risen from the sudden outbursts and the extinguishing of the lights. It was silent, the world becoming mute yet again. Italy's soft breath came out in puffs of grayish white, cheeks turning pink with the cold and the closeness. Germany was so close to him. How the situation made his heart race was becoming uncomfortable. But somehow, he felt that he wanted to come closer and close any gap in between them, like a magnet. Suddenly, a thought came to mind that he was surprised he hadn't thought of.

"What am I to Germany?" Italy blurted out, then covered his mouth as quick as he could with his hands. His face flushed after he realized what he had just done.

"What are you...to me..?" Germany repeated, the blush virus coming back to haunt him. _Now's your chance! Be the soldier you were trained to be!_ "U-Um... Well.. I.."

_Just come out and say it, Germany. Come on.. It's only three words!_

With an inhale, he huffed "H-Hey... what would you say..." he began, cupping Italy's cheek with a hand, "...If I told you that I wanted to be more than allies?"

Italy jumped and his heart throbbed, nearly launching out of his chest. So many emotions exploded in just a single gesture inside his heart: Glee, joy, attraction, flirtation, excitement, romance. Fear snuck in there too, but something told Italy not to worry. He dismissed the feeling and put a hand on Germany's. "Y-Your hand is cold..." Italy whispered, a slight chill going up his back.

(**A/N**: I can't really describe what Germany's face looks like in words, so I'm just gonna say it in this emoticon- O_O'')

"N-No! That's not what I would say!" He protested against the odd face Germany made, "Aren't we already? Since we're.. uh... great friends.. right?" Italy looked down shyly.

[Germany's view on Italy's cuteness went up 10 points! (**A/N: * SHOT ***)]

Blue orbs lowered, face closing in on the nation in front of him. "But.. what about _more _than just friends, Feliciano?" The name flooded his ears like the sweetest poison money could buy. _Feliciano..._ Now he really got Italy's attention. His face turned cherry red and he caught eyes with the taller of the two, muddy brown eyes finally opening after being closed for so long.

"Y-You... want to...?" Italy stuttered, still dazed by the use of his human name. Not many people knew, and it was such a rarity to hear it. Germany nodded, slightly leaning in, face darkened by the lack of lighting...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Hungary whispered, agitated. Thank God that her frying pan was sitting at home.

"What's wrong, Hungary-san?" Japan whispered back in response.

"It's too dark for the camera! Why did I have to blow the fuse?" She wailed softly.

He sighed, looking to the sky and seeing nothing but stars. Then he saw an airplane drift by. What was weird was that it only had one red light, and the rest was a long, black blur. _What is that? _He wondered, eyes locked with the object. As it neared, he could see it form a familiar figure.

A sleigh.

Inside was Finland, smiling as always, holding the whip for his reindeer team in one hand, the reigns in the other. Passing them aside to another man in the vehicle -if one would call a sleigh a vehicle- he dug his gloved hand into a small sack and thrust-ed it outward over the plaza.

A light snow began to fall. But that wasn't all Santa had done.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ludwig...?" Italy used his name. The human name. A name that is free from the constant nagging of a crazy boss. A name that doesn't have to deal with a thousand papers per day. The name that was himself. The side of him that not many people knew or would never know.

"I love you, Feliciano" Ludwig whispered to him, filling the gap between their lips. As soon as they touched, a light snow began to fall.

**Time- 12:00AM**

Then the lights warmed up into a faint glow.

It grew into a fabulous beam of colors. Slowly, their lips parted -both wanting to reunite again- to observe what had happened. The square was laced in lights of many colors from red to pink and green and blue. Next to them was a tree that blew took Italy's breath away.

The tree before them was twice as tall as them, maybe more, with every square centimeter trimmed in white lights that reminded Italy of angels. What astounded him was the star at the top, which beamed like hope taking form of a decoration.

"It's beautiful..." Italy gasped, "... did you plan this, Ludwig?" There was the name again.

He responded with another kiss on the Italian's lips, soft as the snow falling around them. He could feel Italy smile against them, and he leaned back slightly, letting out a single gasp before kissing the man before him again, "I love you too, Ludwig."

-x-x-x-x-

The light was so bright, the camera didn't need to flash. "Got it! A perfect, beautiful shot! Isn't it amazing, Japan?" She sighed, lovestruck just by watching the moment.

"They are just the perfect couple, aren't they?" Japan sighed as well, his yaoi fanboy side of him melting. He felt his fellow nation jump up when she looked at her digital treasure.

"D-Dammit!"

"What is it?"

"Th-The time..." Hungary squeaked glaring at the shot.

It was a perfect photograph, the two in a very romantic pose with the Christmas tree behind them, illuminating the shot flawlessly. The only problem was the date in the corner.

**12/25/10 **

**12:01 AM**

Japan felt pity, but chuckled. This was a very splendid Christmas. Maybe he should celebrate it more often.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know what, Ludwig?" Feliciano smirked innocently when they came up for air.

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas." He said and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Out of all Christmases that Italy had celebrated, this was the only one where he had Ludwig holding him this close.

This was his favorite Christmas.

**The End~**

* * *

**(*sigh*) Hooray! I'm finally finished! Maybe I'll make a small Omake oneshot of Hungary's bet. Any suggestions? :3**

**I'm so happy I finally finished~ This was a fic I didn't think would be so long~ But oh well. It was fun!**

**Reviews and such would be very much be appreciated! :D**

**Blahblahturtle OUT!**


End file.
